1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cutting edge mulching lawn mower blade and more particularly pertains to creating a high vacuum mulching arrangement for a lawn mower with a multi-cutting edge mulching lawn mower blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mulching blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, mulching blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shredding grass and leaves are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,735 to Nascone discloses a mulching blade for rotary lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,268 to Barrera discloses a mulching blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 347,773 to Nash discloses the ornamental design for a leaf mulching attachment for rotating line trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,940 to Peterson discloses a multi-edge mower blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,052 to Carroll discloses a cutting and mulching blade assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,635 to White, III et al. discloses a mulching mower with improved mulching blade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-cutting edge mulching lawn mower blade for creating a high vacuum mulching arrangement for a lawn mower.
In this respect, the multi-cutting edge mulching lawn mower blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a high vacuum mulching arrangement for a lawn mower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-cutting edge mulching lawn mower blade which can be used for creating a high vacuum mulching arrangement for a lawn mower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.